The So-Called Secret Gift
by Deathday1313
Summary: After Takano's 30th birthday celebration and Christmas Eve party, both he and Onodera travel home. After laying about in the apartment Takano finally receives his so-called secret 'gift' everyone was hiding from him. What's inside the bag that got Takano and Onodera flustered? Read on my lovelies! :3 Abridged drabble from Behind The Scenes Of JR And SiH! M for...obvious reasons ;)


**Hello! Yeah! Took me two and a half weeks to get my ass on my seat and finish it!**

**Takano: Was it really that long?**

**Me: Oh yah, I made it especially long, but I feel that I dragged it on for too lon-**

**Takano: Onodera come with me! We have some important business to attend to! *dragging Onodera to the bedroom***

**Onodera: HAH?! OI NO DON'T- *door closes***

**Me:…well…hope you guys like it! :3 dear god I was so hot and bothered just writing it Ahem, well, I'll give you a little RP thing of how my experience of writing this lemon at the end :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**To those who haven't read my other fic, Behind The Scenes Of JR And SiH, this will look like a PWP/OOC/AU/non-canon Takano x Onodera fic, so if anything, I'd suggest you read the 12th chapter of my other fic. Okay? IKUYO!~ (/^O^)/**

* * *

Nearly tripping over his feet, Takano made his way to the bedroom that was illuminated by the moonlight. It was still slightly difficult to see everything but as long as he could see the love of his life, he didn't care.

"Ritsu~" Takano stopped as he gazed upon skinny but lean biceps slowly being exposed as Onodera unbuttoned his light olive shirt.

"Ritsu, do you even know what is in the bag?" Shuffling towards Onodera, Takano wrapped his arms around him, feeling the smooth skin upon brushing over his lover's stomach.

"…Well…no…but judging by everyone's reactions …I might be the victim right?" Onodera sighed exasperatedly. Takano nodded and nibbled on the nape of Onodera's neck.

"Very much so. Would you like to see it?" Onodera let out a shaky breath before releasing from his lover's hold to face him. Once revealed, Onodera let in a sharp intake of breath at the choice of…_gift_…

There, in Takano's hand, was a neatly folded up nurse skirt and shirt wrapped up in covered plastic, waiting to be opened.

"Damn everyone." Takano chuckled at his lover's cute pout, kissing his temple.

"For me?~ It's my birthday after all~…" Onodera closed his eyes for a moment before taking the outfit and headed to the bathroom. While waiting, Takano rummaged through the bag a little more before discovering strawberry flavoured lube and a small note attached to it.

_Dirty yeah?! Enjoy it to the fullest! Oh, and if possible try and send a picture of Onodera in the nurse outift? I'm joking! Joking! Don't kill me tomorrow. Anywhoo, my present to you~_

_Yanase._

Takano sighed before placing it beside him, shaking his head while softly chuckling. He was about to rummage through the bag a bit more but was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Onodera…whining?

"Masamune…it's tight…" When that sentence hit him, blood rushed both to his face and to his nether region.

"Uh…w-what to do you mean…?" Takano swallowed convulsively at the small groans of frustration sounding from the other side of the door.

"It's tight…" Takano heard Onodera whining again but in the most adorable way, still increasing the raven-haired man's growing erection. Takano made the decision to open the door however, what awaited him beyond it deemed him speechless.

Onodera's cheeks were dusted with a deep blush and his mouth slightly agape as he panted from exhaustion. He tried to pull down the ungodly short skirt, which continued to ride up his waist but still persisted in a desperate attempt to keep his lace underwear unseen by prying eyes. The nurse shirt only covered his upper torso and still revealed his belly.

"Masamune! Close the damn door!" Onodera moved to the door, about to slam it in his face, when Takano pushed it back open, looking at the brunette up and down. Onodera huffed and stood up straight, showing off his thigh-length sheer white socks with a bow attached to it at the end. Just above his socks, was a pleated white skirt with a red stripe at its hem. The button up nurse shirt that only came down halfway down his chest had a low neckline and a collar with a red stripe as well. The hat was misplaced somewhere however, possibly because of his current struggle with the skirt.

"You look like a gaping fish." Onodera blushed as he looked away from the intense look of hunger and want. He repeatedly pulled at the edges of the skirt again to keep it from riding up. That was when he found himself pushed against the bathroom sink, staring into handsome amber eyes. Onodera slowly exhaled before closing his eyes softly, and slightly turned away.

"Masamune, I don't like it, let me take this off-" Takano grabbed at Onodera's hand which moved to unbutton his shirt. The older man moved to his ear, now more composed, and whispered, "I'll take them off for you."

Onodera's eyes widened momentarily before he melted into Takano's desire.

Takano bit Onodera's ear softly and tugged at it, letting a breathy moan escape from Onodera's lips. Takano wedged his leg in between Onodera's as he began sucking at his neck. Takano pressed his tongue upon his pulse point, feeling the frantic beating beneath the skin.

_Badumpbadumpbadumpbadumpbadumpbadump._

Takano smiled at this and continued nipping at Onodera's neck, and soon as he reached his collarbone, he bit it, hearing a slight whimper from Onodera but a sigh afterwards as the raven-haired man began to lap at it. He gritted his teeth as he felt Onodera gently pulling him back by his hair before his lover crashed their lips together in a hot battle for dominance.

Onodera was equally dominant as Takano and kissed him back with enough force as he could muster. He snaked his arms around Takano's shoulders and massaged his scalp as he felt the older man caressing his waist. The emerald-eyed man moaned through the kiss, and unconsciously raised his trapped leg up to rub against Takano's crotch, creating friction. Takano moaned loudly and let his defence down as he pulled Onodera closer.

Onodera took this as a chance to push his tongue into Takano's waiting mouth. Takano could feel Onodera's tongue sliding against his own as an animalistic growl escaped from his own lips, reverberating around the small bathroom. They soon parted for air, and Takano rested his forehead against his, a small blush covering Onodera's cheeks.

"We should move this to the bed, _Doctor Masamune~_" Onodera smiled as he said between huffs.

"Maybe, maybe not, let's see where we end up, _Nurse Ritsu~_" Takano smirked as he kissed Onodera passionately once more.

Onodera reacted more fiercely this time, wrapping his legs around Takano's waist and lifting his skirt up a bit to reveal more flesh. Takano wrapped his arms around his thighs whilst Onodera wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. Takano, with ease, slowly lifted Onodera up carrying him from the bathroom sink, and made his way backwards into the bedroom.

Onodera smirked in the kiss and decided to tease Takano by pressing himself against him. He heard a sharp inhale and released himself from the kiss and moved to his ear, nibbling on it before biting it softly.

"You better stop, there's no telling you what I might do…" Takano intimidated playfully.

Onodera hummed teasingly before tugging at his ear. He soon snapped his eyes open when he felt a small sting on his bottom.

"…did you just slap my ass?"

Takano chuckled at Onodera's straightforwardness. He felt Onodera flinch against him when he placed his hand just below his buttocks, his fingers grazing his entrance.

"That's what you get for teasing me, _you naughty nurse~_" Takano huskily replied before he sat himself on the single bed with Onodera sitting on his lap, a small smirk gracing his features.

Regaining his composure, Onodera looked back at his lover with a naughty gleam in his eyes.

"It's called _treatment~_" Onodera spoke out lustily as he ground his hips against Takano's clothed bulge. Both men gasped slightly at the jolt of pleasure sent through them. Onodera took it upon himself to push Takano back onto the bed, his fingers tracing the contours of Takano's jaw, lips and collarbone. He lightly sucked on the flesh above the older man's pulse, hearing a small groan escape from his lips. As he began to unbutton the black shirt Takano sported, he sucked every new piece of skin that was revealed, showing off light red marks trailing down to his abdomen. The younger man stopped to glance back up at the panting man before him.

"Alright, my turn," Takano growled.

Onodera gasped slightly as he was pushed underneath Takano, who began to slowly unbutton his shirt while straddling him. He shivered and turned away, feeling slightly cold hands snaking over his torso to brush against his rosy nipples.

Takano took it upon himself to suck one and taking the other in his fingers and pinching it.

"Oh my go- _ah!_" Onodera pushed his head further into the bed at the sensation shooting through him.

Looking at both hardened buds with a pleased face, Takano moved back up and rested his face in the crook of Onodera's neck, inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent. He gave another small, sharp bite making the younger man gasp, and then moan as he gently sucked at it.

Through his hazy trance, Onodera shivered vigorously as a hand made its way beneath his skirt, pushing past the bothersome lingerie to wrap around his manhood and stroke it skilfully. He arched his back, his moan loudly echoing against the walls.

"Is it really that good?" The husky voice teasingly whispered in his ear as he began to stroke even faster while tweaking a nipple in his fingers.

Fighting the urge to drown in his immense pleasure, he brought his hand down to squeeze the bulge in Takano's pants hard enough that he older man stopped his ministrations and grunted softly. This gave time for Onodera to turn Takano over to finish off what he had started.

"My turn~" Onodera challenged as he bent for Takano's crotch, unbuttoning his navy-gray pants and pulling the zipper down with his teeth. That action itself made Takano flush slightly. Onodera smirked inwardly and began to pull down Takano's boxers, fingernails leaving fiery trails along his skin. Once his boxers were pulled down to mid-thigh, he teasingly nibbled on the inside of Takano's thigh, until he heard a growl escaping from the older man's lips.

"Ritsu…you better quit…the damn teasing." Takano spoke out through gritted teeth. His eyes were lightly closed with his eyebrows in a slight furrow. Onodera granted his wish by holding his member at the base and swirling his tongue around the tip. As he slowly began to take in more he heard a sharp intake of breath. Onodera glanced up to Takano questioningly.

"Ritsu, teeth." Takano shuddered involuntarily as Onodera nodded and decided to take Takano whole.

"…uhn…" Takano groaned out as he laid back his head on the sheets, placing his hand gently on Onodera's head, trying to stay sane instead of pushing more of himself inside the hot cavern.

Onodera began to bob his head up and down Takano's shaft, some saliva dripping on the corner of his mouth. It wasn't long until Takano curled his toes in and pushed his head further into the sheets, close to his climax.

"Ritsu…I'm going to-!" Takano let out a loud groan as he spilt all his seed into Onodera's waiting mouth, who in turn swallowed it down to the hilt. He slowly pushed himself up off the bed as Onodera released his member with a loud 'pop'. Reaching up to cup Onodera's sweaty face, he saw his lover's dazed, hazy look with lust and want. Even the way he sat just made him look all too seductive; his skirt splayed out and barely hanging around his waist. The shirt that had become unbuttoned had one of the sleeves slipping off Onodera's shoulder. He was just too damned sexy for his own good.

"What am I going to do with you…" Takano murmured darkly. He poked his tongue out to lick the remaining seed that was dripping from his lover's chin, and began to bite softly at Onodera's bottom lip. Takano pushed his tongue in once the latter began to slowly open his mouth, boldly invading every inch of Onodera's mouth.

"Mhn…" Onodera moaned through the kiss, and shivered as a roaming hand slid up from behind his thigh and removed both his skirt and undies in one swift movement to reveal his aching cock, pre-cum leaking out from the tip.

Takano signalled for Onodera to kneel and began to pump Onodera slowly while holding on to his nape to bring him in for another kiss. Onodera whined when Takano refused to go any faster and began to pump himself in Takano's hand, holding onto Takano's shoulders for support.

"Uh, uh, uh~" Takano shook his head as he released his member, hearing a slight whine from Onodera as he pushed him back onto the pillows.

Takano began to feel for the white bag that was on the foot of the bed, then instantly grabbed what felt like a bottle in his hand. He quietly opened the cap and generously poured the slick liquid all over his hand in front of Onodera, letting some of the substance drip onto the sheets.

"Masamune, don't make me wait…" Onodera groaned as Takano inched his face closer to his, before closing the gap with another kiss. Onodera let out a pained groan through the kiss as he felt a finger enter his hole.

"Mhn!" Soon enough another finger entered him, feeling them spread his opening and suddenly he jolted up at the pleasure that quaked through him. Wrapping his arms around Takano, he suckled his lover's tongue, relishing in the pleasure of being fingered. Takano pulled his fingers out, looking over to Onodera, before swiping a bit of pre-cum from Onodera's leaking tip and sucking on it.

Upon hearing Takano softly murmuring, "Mmm, you taste so sweet," Onodera opened his eyes that he didn't noticed were shut and slightly blushed at the erotic act displayed before him. Using the rest of the lubricant in his hand, Takano slicked up his member and placed himself at Onodera's entrance.

"Ready?" Takano looked into his lover's eyes. Upon the slight nod of his head, he slowly began to push inside of Onodera, feeling his lover's insides tightening against him. Pecking Onodera softly on the lips, Takano gave a gentle smile as he held Onodera's hands, in which the latter clasped tightly. Takano kissed away the unwanted tears pricking the corner of Onodera's eyes, while holding his position, keeping his passion at bay.

Feeling the muscles slowly relaxing around his throbbing shaft, Takano thrust into him slowly, his hips gently rocking, stretching his lover's flesh. Listening to Onodera's gasps turn into moans, he picked up the pace a bit, with more tender force hitting the spot that always made his lover writhe and moan with immense pleasure beneath him.

"Masamune…Masamune…Masamune…" Onodera chanted on as Takano continued sucking and biting everywhere on his neck, moans and grunts alike echoing against the walls of the dimmed apartment. Badly needing release, Onodera bucked his hips in time with Takano's thrusts and tightened his grip on Takano's hands.

Takano leaned down for another kiss, roughly sucking on Onodera's tongue, eliciting a provocative groan from him. Letting go of one of his hands, Takano grabbed Onodera's member and stroked it in time with his thrusts, pushing him over the edge.

Screaming with pleasure, Onodera came all over their chests and relaxed, riding out his orgasm. It wasn't long before Onodera heard Takano's breath hitch before he came inside of him, filling Onodera to the brim.

Panting, he pulled out of Onodera and kissed him on the forehead before lying beside him. The two stayed, satiated and drowsy from their lovemaking, until a reluctant Takano got up and sat on the bed. Onodera didn't bother registering what Takano would do as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Ritsu…Ritsu…" Groaning softly, Onodera turned his head over to his lover.

"I'm going to shower, or do you want to shower first?" Takano asked ask he covered Onodera with the discarded blanket from the edge of the bed. At the edge of the bed, Onodera saw that Takano arranged some clothes for the two of them and also tidied up the place a bit.

"Mm…you go shower first, I want to rest some more…" Onodera yawned as he glanced at Takano moving to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Heaving himself up, Onodera took out the nurse shirt that he still wore and chucked it onto the floor, along with the thigh-length socks. Opening the lamp, he glanced over to the white bag on the floor that was tipped over in front of him, exposing the other contents.

"There was more?…" Onodera murmured as he shuffled over to the bag with the blanket wrapped around him and reach down for an item.

"Chocolate syrup?…Whipped cream?…oh my god…" Onodera, now fully awake, turned fifty shades of red as he tipped over the whole bag to reveal a few bracelet candies, a blindfold, handcuffs with a key, some tequila with lime and salt and a few others that he didn't feel like mentioning.

"Okay, the shower is free- Ritsu? What are you looking at?" The bag that Takano hadn't fully inspected earlier now left him speechless at what was laid out on the floor. "Wow."

"What do you mean wow? Didn't you check it?" Onodera gaped at the items.

"Nope, but I totally wish I did!"

"Oi!" Onodera blushed, chucking a pillow at Takano, who was failing at containing his laughter.

"But now moving on…" Takano slowly crouched down to glance at Onodera mischievously.

"You up for another round?" Looking at Takano for a split second, Onodera began to string out incoherent sentences out of embarrassment.

After a few more seconds of babbling, Takano rolled his eyes at the unintentionally adorable reaction, he gently placed his lips against Onodera before asking once more.

"You up for it, _beautiful_? If you don't want to, I won't." Takano smiled sweetly as Onodera looked away, smiling softly before pulling Takano close for a kiss.

"Fine then _gorgeous_, move to the bathroom, I'll try and do something."

"Are you sure?" Takano asked once more before standing up.

"Yes! Hurry up before I change my mind!" Onodera slightly pushed Takano towards the bathroom, and once he heard the click of the door shutting, he decided to dress himself up in the nurse outfit again.

"…far out…this is so hard…" Onodera muttered quietly, before glancing at the candy bracelets that had a note attached to it that was addressed to Takano.

_Hey Takano!_

_You know them wedding things?...um…wait…lemme think…GARTERS! YEAH! Use these like that~ I think you'll have some fun~_

_Ijuuin._

"Ijuuin-san, you don't know how many childhoods you've suddenly ruined…" Onodera sighed before placing one each up to his thighs, making sure the skirt covered it. Placing the syrup, whipped cream and the tequila, lime and salt laid out before him on the bed, Onodera grabbed the blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes before taking the handcuffs and shutting them onto his wrists behind his back. Taking a deep breath, he called out for his lover.

"M-Masamune…" Onodera could hear the door opening, a sharp inhale, before the flick of a light switch and some loud footsteps coming towards him. Feeling the futon shift beneath him, he could tell that Takano was just sitting there, staring at him openly.

"Q-quit it…" Onodera blushed before feeling Takano grasping his chin and kissing him passionately.

"This is officially the best present I've ever gotten." Onodera scoffed before trying to move closer to Takano to rest his chin in the crook of his lover's neck.

"Anything for you love~ But aside from that, are you just going to leave me like this? Alone? With no one to play with?~" Onodera asked with desire and want in his voice. He could hear a loud gulp from Takano, along with some heat radiating off of him, knowing full well that he would be the only man that would ever make him blush in that sense.

"No of course not, I want to enjoy this as much as I can~" Takano spoke softly before sucking on Onodera's neck while trailing his hand against his thigh. Takano stopped momentarily, to glance at the bracelet bound around the brunette's thigh.

"I will take my damn sweet time with this…" Takano chuckled softly before moving himself in between Onodera's legs.

_'Bring on the bitter teasing, sweet torture and whole-hearted pleasure.'_ Onodera thought to himself before drowning in lust and want from Takano.

* * *

**OKAY…I'm gonna end it here…**

**Takano: DAMMIT! *came out from the bedroom***

**Onodera: *can't look at anyone in the face***

**Me: I can't write anymore…;A;**

**Takano: It's just one more lemon…**

**Me: WHATEVER! I spent from December 26th writing this!**

**Takano:…are you serious?**

**Me: It's too hot to handle! *fanning myself***

**Takano: I WANT DAT LEMON!**

**Me: Jeez, so horny ¬_¬**

**Onodera: Tell me about it.**

**Me: I think you hear it enough from him anyway hehe~**

**Onodera: *realises what he said* W-WHATEVER!**

**Me: I know I should've used all of the items but...it's like what they say, too many cooks spoil the broth.**

**Takano: I think you might be using it in the wrong context...**

**Me: Well sorry! *sarcastic* It's just that plot bunnies came into my head, so while updating my two 'in-progress' stories, I'm going to be writing some random drabbles.**

**Onodera: Such a writer.**

**Me: Thank you :3 Nao…sorry if I didn't please you enough! ;-; But I hope you'll read my other stories! So ja ne!~**


End file.
